Give in To Me
by x - - unwrittenMELODY
Summary: Maybe this was fate. You laying here beneath me and begging for mercy... You WILL be mine, Darren. I'll make it happen.   Steve x Darren
1. Prologue

**Give in To Me.**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

New story, again.

With all my supportive fans, I have to write more DarrenxSteve for you.

So, this is sort of an AU. Maybe. You'll see.

Darren's POV.

Okay, so, it's **M** for later chapters. For rape/bondage, kidnapping and lots of cursing.

Inspired by a story by my friend Lise, and some plotting with her.

Okay, let me stop rambling.

Enjoy;

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story. I never have, never will.

Happy reading!

* * *

This shouldn't of happened, it wasn't supposed to. Why did you have to leave me like this, Steve? As I stood in the line to see him in his casket, I was trembling. I had cried so hard for so many nights, had nightmares and dreams. I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to see his lifeless body in the casket, dressed up in a suit. Steve hated suits! Which made this even more surreal. I had tried so hard to press his death from my mind, but now as I was at wake, it dawned on me.

Steve was really gone.

"Darren, honey. Come on..." I heard my mother say softly in my ear and I realized I was just standing there, staring blankly ahead.

As I walked forward, I stood there for what seemed like age's, looking down into the casket to my best friend's body. He looked so peaceful, a small smile on his lips and his hands resting together on his lap. This isn't real, I'm having another nightmare. I had to be. He couldn't be gone. He wasn't dead...

"Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered, trembling and gripped the side of the casket, biting my lips and fighting back tears.

I took out the bat ring that he had given me back when we were kids and lifted his hand and slipped it onto his finger. I paused, staring at his hands.

_**I could of sworn that they moved.**_

I kept my hands there, but I felt a slight twitch of his fingers and trembled violently. No, it was me moving, it had to be. There was no way that his fingers had... I practically screamed when his index finger curled around mine and backed away from the casket, staring in disbelief.

"Darren! Darren, sweetie what's wrong?" my mom ran up to me, rubbing my back, trying to be comforting.

I couldn't speak, only stared wide eyed and pointed to the casket and my yell errupted a fit of hysterics from the people in the crowd. I ran over to his body and noticed everything was the way it was before, his hands were neatly placed together and that smile was still on his face.

"I think you need to go sweetie. You need some rest," my mother said gently, steering me away from his casket I closed my eyes.

This wasn't real. This wasn't happening.

**Steve wasn't dead.**

* * *

/ Prologue end here.

Everything will be revaled soon, just enjoy this prologue.

I know it's short, sorry, sorry. Next chapter will be longer, promise.

Please review and rate,

and keep my happiness up!

I love you guys!


	2. Miss Me?

**Give in To Me; One: Miss Me?**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

Yep, next chapter.

A year later after the prologue, mmkay?  
3rd person POV.

Depending how tired I am, depends if I add another chapter tonight or not!

Okay, so, it's **M** for later chapters. For rape/bondage, kidnapping and lots of cursing.

Inspired by a story by my friend Lise, and some plotting with her.

Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story. I never have, never will.

Happy reading!

* * *

He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. He craned his neck to try and look inside the fogged glass of the bedroom window and frowned. With his newly trained senses he should of been able to see in without any trouble, but that was a false hope. He did his best to slide the window open slowly and stealthily and slip in quickly, closing the window back without a sound.

He took long strides toward the edge of the brunettes bed, vivid violet eyes trained on the slender figure of the male resting. He stood completely still, watching the moving chest of the other male as he rested. _Darren is so beautiful when he sleeps..._ the other thought, cautiously putting his hand to the boy's head and moved his hair from his resting eyes.

Had it really been a year since he had feigned death and turned into a vampaneze? It truly didn't feel like that long, but Darren had grown a bit since then. He smiled a bit as the slightly large gray sweater Darren wore slid down his shoulder and he held his desire, his _urge_ back. He didn't want to hurt Darren if he decided to feed on impulse. He had plenty of time anyway.

God how he had missed him... So delicate and beautiful. So vulnerable...

He pondered for a second on what to do next before taking the risk and moved in close to Darren's face. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare the boy, but there would be no other way. He knew Darren would freak out, so he had to do this as tactfully as he could so Darren wouldn't scream too loud.

He leaned in closer and placed his lips just a few millimeter's from the brunette's ear and whispered his name softly. Nothing. He repeated it a second, third and even a forth time. Nada. He growled a bit, his patience wearing thin and he saw Darren's eyes flash open. Well, the growl woke him up...

He watched Darren's eyes as his brain began to process what was going on before him. He was still in a sleepy daze as he mumbled:

"Steve? Is that you?"

Steve flashed a grin and soon Darren jumped back, mouth open ready to scream and Steve flitted over to him and covered his mouth with his hand. Darren's eyes widened in disbelief and fear as the scream erupted from his throat but muffled by Steve's hand.

"Calm it, Shan. You really want to make the mistake of waking up your parent's this late?" Steve questioned and Darren stopped moving.

Finally Darren shook his head and slowly Steve took his hands from his mouth and Darren blurted out, "Steve? Is it really you?"

Steve rolled his eyes and witholding his strength, punched Darren in the arm. He felt Darren hit him back as a reflex, but to Steve it only felt like he was poked. Steve smiled and sat on the bed, and frowned when Darren shuffled back. Okay, he should of been expecting this. It annoyed him, but he should of saw this coming.

Did Darren really repeat his last question? Suddenly, a thought flew though Steve's head and his eyes narrowed, mischief flooding them.

"Want me to _prove_ that I am, indeed, real?" he asked huskily, crouching and making his way slowly towards Darren.

Darren's eyes widened even more, if possible, and he scooted back as far as he could. Steve's pace quickened and soon he was only an inch from Darren's body. Darren went to take another scoot back, but realized he was at the edge of the bed. He could run, but he realized in all of two seconds, Steve was in front of him. It was like he was inhuman, or something.

"You know, you've grown since the last time I saw you..."

Darren stared back into Steve's glowing eyes and as Steve made his way to be beside Darren, Darren hurried to his headboard. Steve laughed a bit, laying his head down next to Darren's thigh, looking up at him.

"Its cute, really. Growing up suits you," Steve murmured, lifting his right hand to stroke Darren's hair.

"I've missed you," he whispered, moving a bit so he was closer to Darren.

Darren was practically nailed to the headboard, frozen now completely. His breathing was quickening as Steve moved closer. He was even still when Steve's lips were against his and he trembled sooner then later, even while staring blankly ahead. Huh, Steve's hair was black now. How come he didn't notice?

When Steve began to move his lips, however, his muscles began to work again. He placed his hands to Steve's chest and tried to push him away; he whined a bit when that didn't work, at all. He tried pushing harder, but it was no use. It was like pushing at a boulder.

Then suddenly, without Darren quite grasping what was going on, he was on the bed, pinned beneath Steve. His hands were over his head, and holy shit Steve was strong.

"How'd you...?"

"Listen, Darren. This is gonna go down _alot_ easier if you don't resist. I'm much stronger then you are, so quit fidgeting," Steve said bluntly, watching Darren ignore him and still try to fight the grip.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Darren frowned, trying his hardest to move and felt Steve's grip tighten.

"Damn it, your deaf," Steve said, rolling his eyes and shut Darren's protests up when he placed his lips to the others.

Without effort he took both of Darren's wrists in one hand and leaned closer, now free to move his hands along Darren's body. So, this lanky thing had some abs? Good for him. He wondered how big the _package_ had gotten as well.

He reached his hand down and placed his hand at Darren's crotch and felt a shifting. He opened his eyes a bit when he heard a squeak through the kiss and saw that Darren was watching him with wide eyes. He didn't even close his eyes, which Steve found disappointing. This wasn't going to be much fun unless Darren was to cooperate.

"Calm down, Darren," Steve whispered in a honey-coated voice and as if magic, Darren's beating heart slowed down a bit.

He looked back into Darren's eyes, which were now a mixture of confusion and terror.

"It will hurt alot less if you didn't fight me... okay?" he asked softly and Darren's eyes widened at the thought of pain.

Steve sighed and continued, "Look, I don't want you in pain, trust me. This is going to hurt less if you stop fighting me. Just stay still and don't fight me."

This didn't calm him down any and Steve said gently, "Don't be scared. Just do as I tell you and you'll enjoy it..."

With a loving smile he saw that Darren's eyes were averted from his. When he whispered Darren's name, the brunettes gaze came back onto him. There were tears in his eyes and Steve could feel the guilt kick in.

"Please..." Steve pleaded and after a moment Darren nodded, and Steve stroked Darren's neck with his fingernails.

It was so soft and breakable. He had been waiting a long time for this. Trying to get used to human blood for months. It was hell drinking from humans without killing them. They weren't worth it. But Darren was, so he had suffered through it.

"S-Steve... w-what are you doing?" Darren stuttered, finally speaking up.

"Shh..." Steve cooed, looking into Darren's eyes and continued, "It's okay, I promise. It will only hurt for a little bit if you lay still."

He leaned in close and kissed Darren's neck a bit and could feel the blood pulse through his veins.

"I'll take care of you," he whispered to Darren's neck and then stuck three nails into Darren's throat and covered the wounds with his mouth.

Finally, what he had been waiting for: the taste of Darren's warm blood.

* * *

Whoo, next chappie complete.

I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROM-ISE

there will be sexy time in the next chapter.

I'm going to update a little slower,

'cause school is starting up again.  
(so long freedom...)

Thank you for the reviews/favorites/rates,

you guys are wonderful!

I love you all!


	3. Just Give In

**Give in To Me; Two: Just Give In**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

So, typed most of this last night and finished it in class.

Hope you like it.  
Darren's POV.

Okay, so, it's **M** for later chapters. For rape/bondage, kidnapping and lots of cursing.

Inspired by a story by my friend Lise, and some plotting with her.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story. I never have, never will.

Happy reading!

* * *

This wasn't happening, I had to be dreaming. As Steve whispered in my ear, I knew I had to be dreaming. I mean, Steve had been dead for a year now; there was no way he was back here. I was dreaming… but why would I dream of this? As he sucked on the wound on my neck I could feel myself slipping into euphoria. I didn't think that the feeling of being _taken_ would feel this… this amazing.

I could feel the blood rushing from my neck and leaving my body and I relaxed, my arms becoming heavy. Steve had let go of my hands and they slowly made their way into his hair, and I could feel my body becoming weak. It still felt heavenly.

As Steve pulled away I giggled softly; I think I was a bit loopy, to say the least, because I mumbled something about cats. My eyes lulled over to him and he was wiping at his mouth and I waved carelessly at him.

"Shit, I think I took too much. You're out of it."

I shook my head, giggling, "It was nice. You see that circle in the ceiling, too?"

He smiled a bit and kissed me gently, but I couldn't think enough to do anything but lay there and mutter. He licked my neck and I felt the skin begin to heal and I looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered and I shook my head, thinking I was dreaming and this was a game.

"Nuh-uh!" I giggled and tossed my arm up, which fell over my eyes.

He pulled my body close and slowly I regained my mind, my senses and realized what was going on.

Steve. Was. On. Me.

I tried my hardest to pull away and I guess he was shocked because he let me go, and my head hit the headboard. Uh, ouch.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

He sighed, "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

I slapped my hand over my neck and stared at him with wide eyes, looking at him and repeated my question.

"Marked my territory, of course," he smirked and even though I didn't want it to, a blush formed on my cheeks.

"I have a girlfriend," I blurted out and his eyes flashed for a moment, but I think it was my imagination.

He crouched and stared at me, jaw tight and I fidgeted a bit. I couldn't look away, and I couldn't move. His eyes held me in place.

"You have a girlfriend. Well, how inconvenient for her. I claimed you too long ago to let you go now."

I bit my lip, fear running along my spine, and I quivered, "You don't own me."

His lips curled into another smirk and he moved so quickly to me that I didn't see it until he had me pinned to the headboard. I looked into his eyes and they were a light violet color, and they burned into my eyes. I could feel my heart race and he tossed me like a doll behind him on the bed, and he was on me only a second after.

"Your mine, Shan," he mumbled and I had every mind to scream but he kissed me hard instead.

I whined into the bruising kiss and like before, without effort, he took both of my wrists in his hand and ran his hands along my body. I didn't want to react so strongly to this; he wasn't going to take advantage of me.

_You want him to. You want him to touch you like this…_

I tried my hardest to push the thoughts from my head, but they wouldn't leave. _**The thoughts wouldn't go away.**_

He gripped me through my boxers and I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away slowly, trailing kisses from my lips to my collarbone. This wasn't happening, I didn't want this. No, no. This… This…

"Shit…" I whispered as he nipped at my collar bone and he looked up at me and in one swift motion, my boxer's were gone.

His hands ran under my sweater and I tossed my head to the side, trying to hide the fact I was enjoying this. Stop it, stop it. Steve, st…

"Quit acting like you don't enjoy this…" he whispered to my skin and I whined, knowing this wasn't going my way.

"Stop it," I uttered, and my voice deceived me because it came out sounding like a moan.

"You want this…"

"I don't…"

He moved his face in closer to mine and I could feel my face heating up, and it was almost embarrassing how hard I had to try to hide it. He only used his free hand to lift my leg over his shoulder, and I wanted to look away from his eyes but it was no use. He had me drawn there.

"You do…" he murmured and placed his hand over my mouth.

I could feel myself scream into his hand as something penetrated me and it hurt so bad I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Shh… Darren please, I'm not even all the way in yet," he pleaded in a soft voice and I trembled from the pain.

It's as if I was being ripped in two. He wanted me to calm down, but I couldn't. This was practically rape, no way could I calm down. It fucking_ hurt_.

I could feel him push in further and was still for a few moments and he kissed my tears away. I didn't want this. I had to keep telling myself that. I didn't want this. I didn't want this. I didn't…

After he began to move, however all thoughts of pain were gone and I had to try as hard as I could not to fall into the pleasure. It became harder and harder until I gave up trying and moaned into his hand and he smiled from on top of me.

I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see him, and even if I did that, his face was burned into my memory. I didn't want this. I didn't want this.

"Ste…" I let slip out and I could hear him groan and I made the mistake of opening my eyes.

I didn't want to admit how gorgeous he looked with his head tossed back and while he was biting his lips. I didn't want to think about him in this way, but I couldn't help it. He was getting to me.

I arched as he hit my prostate and I opened my mouth to moan and he silenced me with a kiss. At that moment, all my desire of not wanting to be touched disappeared and was replaced with the want to touch. As the pleasure continued, I grew louder and again his hand was over my mouth. The pleasure was so intense that I _needed_ to touch him. I murmured under his lips and he looked at me and I stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

He removed his hand slowly and I leaned up as much as I could and brought my lips to his, and he didn't move at first because of what I thought was surprised. Even I was surprised at my actions, but soon he was moving his lips against mine and let go of my hands so they were free to roam and move wherever they pleased. My fingers ran along his back as he thrust inside of me and I screamed into his neck.

The pleasure racked along my body until I couldn't take anymore and I heard him whisper my name in my ear and that was it. I pulled him in close and kissed him as hard as I could to avoid the loud scream that erupted from my throat and my eyes rolled back and I let his body go, turning my head to the side. I was exhausted and realized that I had taken a step that I couldn't take back.

I gave into him.

He panted softly and pulled out of me and with all the energy I had left I moved away from him, wobbling a bit. He looked surprised when I moved away but he didn't speak of it. Tears formed at the edges of my eyes and I furiously wiped at my mouth.

"Leave Steve."

"Can't do that," he said bluntly, bringing a knee to his chest and let the other dangle off the edge of the bed.

I bit my lip and slid out of the bed, backing up to the wall and pointed to the window.

"I have a girlfriend. I'm straight. Go," I said, sounding more convincing then I was expecting myself to.

He got up but didn't leave, only look at the wall then meet my eyes. He moved quickly over to me and even as a blur I knew this was going to be a normal thing. He placed both hands on the sides of my head and leaned in close and I closed my eyes.

"I'll be back, Darren. You want this as much as I do."

When I opened my eyes again, he was gone, and the cool air was rushing into my room through my open bedroom window.

* * *

Ah, finished this chapter.

Next one will have a twist, so I hope your ready for it.

Thank you for the reviews/rates/favorites!

You guys just keep a smile plastered to my face.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Denial

**Give in To Me; Three: Denial**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

Wow, another chapter in a matter of HOURS.  
Hope you enjoy it guys.  
Also, even if the thought of Becca makes you cringe, you will like this chapter.

Read it to the end, it will be worth it!

Darren's POV. [maybe will be for now on]

Okay, so, it's **M** for later chapters. For rape/bondage, kidnapping and lots of cursing.

Inspired by a story by my friend Lise, and some plotting with her.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story. I never have, never will.

Happy reading!

* * *

This had to be all a dream. Steve wasn't back and he didn't touch me in those ways. I... I _didn't_ want Steve, I couldn't.

Still, it was as if he was everywhere. It's been days since he came back, but he was always _there._ He would be there, smirking at me before I was going to take a shower. He'd push me into the tiles and kiss my neck and bite it, and he'd suck on the spot he had bitten me... and... and...

I leaned against the locker, breathing heavily. I was trying to control those thoughts, and they kept coming back. My mind even wandered in class and I thought of how, last night he had me pressed against the wall and... his hands... oh his hands were everywhere, all at once. He'd grab me, nip at my neck and... oh my God, no.

No, no, no! I didn't want Steve. I was straight, I had to be. I mean, for shits sake, I had a girlfriend! As the bell rang the student's filled out of class and I drummed my finger's against the cool metal. I thought about going home, but then thought against it, having this _feeling _that Steve would be there. It was as if he NEVER left.

I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and a gentle voice coo, "Guess who?"

I turned around and there stood my girlfriend, Becca. We had been dating for about a year now, so I guess you could say she was my first real girlfriend. Then, an idea sprung to mind and I reached my hand down and laced my finger's with hers. She blushed and that's when the first step in my plan engaged and I offered to walk her home. After that, it continued, my plan perfectly falling into place.

I needed to prove that I was straight. Steve wasn't a part of this equation. I. Didn't. Want. Steve.

Soon, I had walked her to her house, asked if I could come inside. Check. Make friendly with her family: check. Have dinner with them, done deal. Soon, we were all watching movies in the living room, and just to add to the equation I gave her a wink and watched her blush. Got lucky, her parent's had planned a date. I needed to do this.

I was straight. I was straight. I. Was. Straight.

As soon as they left, it was on. I lured her into her bedroom and soon we were on her bed, making out. I ignored the feeling... the insecurity that was pressing at the back of my head. As her arms wrapped around my neck, I had a urge to pull away.

No. I was straight. Straight. Straight. S T R A I G H T.

I leaned over her, trying to get this nagging feeling from the back of my mind. Stop thinking about Steve. Stop it!

I closed my eyes for a second as she kissed my neck and Steve's face flashed into my mind. Get out of my head, dammit! Your not supposed to be there.

I almost fell out of the bed when I opened my eyes, seeing Steve's face there instead of Becca's. I blinked my eyes furiously, seeing Becca's body there again. I was losing it, I really was.

And as I prepared to go in I closed my eyes again, hesitant. Why was I hesitating? When I opened my eyes, I gasped slightly. Shit, Steve again. No, no. Steve's not here. It was Becca, not Steve.

This time, though, his image didn't leave. He was there, underneath me with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, Shan. Scared I'm better at this then you?" I heard him challenge and I gritted my teeth and pushed in, watching his mouth open slightly.

I smirked myself and he bit his lip, trying not to meet my eyes. He looked back to me finally, and he only laughed softly.

"I can be wrong _sometimes_... Move," he commanded and I did, never looking away from his face.

He tilted his head back, soft pants and groans fleeing his lips and I felt myself moan lowly. Steve... fuck you, Steve.

"Ah... Darren, your moving too slow," he grunted and I gripped the side of the bed and began to move faster.

His back began to arch and it turned me on more, knowing I could make Steve act this way. That I could make him whisper my name and moan like this. He was too damn good looking for his own good...

"Ste..."

"Come on... fucking close," he moaned and I gritted my teeth, never knowing how warm this would be and not knowing how tight it felt.

So this is what Steve liked so much... and I gripped the bed tighter and he groaned loudly, raising his hand to touch my cheek. I looked into his eyes and saw how hard he was panting and how his eyes shone in the light of the moon.

"I missed you so much," I whispered and he chuckled softly as he moaned.

"I missed you, too."

"You left me," I uttered, barley audible but he only tossed his head to the side, moaning my name.

"I'll never leave you again."

A tear rolled down my cheek and I groaned loudly, feeling how close I was. He was, too, but how rapidly he was moaning my name. So close... so...

"St..."

"Say it..."

"STEVE!" I cried as I came and panted and realized that I had made a big mistake.

Becca stared up at me with wide eyes, full of hurt. I only looked back at her, my hand over my mouth.

"Darren... wh... why?"

"I'm so sorry, Becca. I... I meant..." I began but fell to a loss of words and she only looked away from me.

"Leave."

"Becca, look-"

"GET OUT!" she cried and I pulled out quickly and grabbed my pants, pulling them on and I looked back at her.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered and grabbed my shoes, rushing out of her room.

Even then, I had felt like as I was being watched. As I hurried out of her house and down the sidewalk I could feel a pair of eyes watching me.

Now that I think about it, walking home by myself that late at night was probably my third big mistake.

* * *

Ah, finished.  
To clarify: Yes, Steve has been there, all up on Darren. Physically, he's not dreaming it.  
Yes, he pictured Steve. Yes, his second mistake was Becca.  
Next mistake was walking alone.

Okay, I'm off to write the next chapter!

I'm on a roll!

Love you guys who take the time to read it!  
I love you all so much!

Please Review/Rate/Favorite!


	5. Held Hostage

**Give in To Me; Four: Held Hostage**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

Whoo, next chapter is in.  
Had to make up something for you guys due to the cliffhanger!

Darren's POV.  
Hope it's okay enough. I typed alot!

Depending how tired I am, depends if I add another chapter tonight or not!

It's **M** for later chapters. For rape/bondage, kidnapping and lots of cursing.

Inspired by a story by my friend Lise, and some plotting with her.

Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story. I never have, never will. [I dislike these things, yuck.]

Enjoy guys!

* * *

I walked quickly down the street, my head spinning over the events that had taken place only minutes ago. How could I be so stupid? I had seduced Becca only to cry out Steve's name as I came. Why did I have to picture _him?_

**Why couldn't he leave my mind?**

I decided to take a shortcut through the woods, needing some time to clear my head. I frowned, my body tensing up. This was weird. It felt as if I was being _watched._ I looked around and saw nothing besides the tall pine trees and I held my head. Wow, my mind was playing tricks on me again. Yeah, that's it…

As I continued to walk the feeling grew stronger and stronger, and to add to my troubled mind, I even heard a snapping of a twig. I turned around this time and bit my lip, nervous.

I needed to get home, quick. I was freaking out.

I began to walk, but when I heard footsteps along with mine I broke into a run. I ran towards the direction of my house when something hit my side, knocking me into the ground.

"Shit," I hissed, rubbing my side and could feel a bruise start to form.

As I stood up, I gasped as I was pinned to a tree. Whoever it was, they had me by my neck and I could feel the grip tighten. The air was beginning to escape my lungs and I grabbed at the hand, trying to pull it off but I was too weak.

"Sweet dreams…" the voice whispered to me and soon, I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly as rays of sunlight hit my face and I realized that I had been lying on a mattress on the floor. I sat up, rubbing my throat because it was still swollen from being grabbed and looked around the room. As I did so, I realized I was in a basement, and besides me and the mattress, it was completely empty. The one question I really wanted to ask was:

Where the _hell_ was I?

I heard a door unlock from atop the basement stairs and my head whipped up and my mouth opened slowly in shock. As I watched him walk down the stairs I looked to the mattress and began to idly pull at the loose strings.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I heard him say, black boots stopping before the mattress and I only stared at them; I didn't want to give him the pleasure of saying anything remotely friendly.

"Where am I?" I deadpanned and finally looked up into his violet eyes.

"A place," he grinned, walking around the true answer and sat on the edge of the mattress and I scooted away from him.

"For the love of—"

"In my basement," he said finally and I stared at him with wide eyes as it finally dawned on me.

"You KIDNAPPED me?"

"Darren, kidnapping is such… a strong word. It's more like 'taking what's mine'," he smirked and I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up.

"Oh my God, Steve I can't believe you!" I whined, leaning over and pushed him lightly.

When he gave me a gentle smile I could feel my cheeks grow even warmer. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was the bad guy here.

Woah, wait, wait. Hold on here.

Didn't he have me held hostage?

I moved away from him and eyeballed the door, calculating the time I had if I made a break for it. I stood up and ran, taking a chance, but my long-shot was soon shot down. I bumped into Steve's chest and I stared up at him, amazed by the fact that he was already before me. I had barely made it to the stairs.

"You really think you're going to leave?" he asked me, taking a step towards me which made me move backwards from him.

"What are you?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously and I stood up and tried to get away but he only grabbed my arm and the intensity of his hold caused me to cry out in pain. He was gripping so tightly, I thought he was about to snap my arm in half.

"What am I? You don't know how fucking hard I have to hold back from breaking you," he growled and I heard something crack in my arm.

"S-Steve!"

"I'm barley using any strength. I could break your arm right now and I'd still hardly use any energy," he hissed, gripping tightly until I began to cry from the pain.

He dropped me to the ground and I held my bruised arm and looked up to him, fear in my eyes. He took another dangerous step forward. He picked me up and tossed me onto the mattress and he moved so quickly to me in a blur that I didn't have time to react as he pinned me to it with only his body.

"You don't want to know what I am, Darren," he said, but it was in a sad voice and I realized that he wasn't looking at me.

"St…"

He moved himself from my body and moved quickly to the stairs, barley giving me time to wrap my mind around what was happening.

"Steve!"

He paused and turned back to me, and I realized that I really had called him back without thinking about it. He stared at me with expecting eyes and I only looked away, a blush beginning to make its way to my cheeks and he only smiled, sighing and moved back to me. I looked back at him and he was in front of me again, and he leaned over me and I closed my eyes, expecting to be put back onto the mattress by force.

He only kissed my forehead and I looked into his eyes and he leaned in and kissed the sides of my face and I leaned in and kissed him gently, knowing that this was unexpected. I didn't want to do it, but I needed to find a way to get out of here.

He pulled away and I stared at him, surprised and he picked me up, only to lay me back down.

"I'll be back," he said softly, voice far off and I frowned, sitting up and watching him as he went away, in that usual blur.

Then, I was all alone again. What I didn't know, however, was when he'd be back. So I pulled my knees to my chest and closed my eyes and waited for him to return.

* * *

I don't know how long I had fallen asleep, but when I did come to, it was dark so I couldn't see anything. I sat up only to plop myself back down, too tired to even move. My arm was still hurting and my head was pounding uncontrollably. I closed my eyes again and fell into a dazed half-sleep, hearing a slight shuffling, but assumed it was an animal outside. I heard alot of noises so it seemed only normal to hear a few at night.

What I wasn't expecting, however, was a set of arms to wrap around me. I screamed bloody murder until a hand covered my mouth and a set of lips pressed themselves to my neck. I kicked and screamed from the touches, not knowing who had me like this, but I was terrified, to say the least.

"Calm down..." the voice cooed and I frowned, trying to move away.

"Aw, fuck you, Steve! You expect me to be calm when I'm thinking that here is some disgusting pervert here trying to rape me?" I growled, and he only laughed.

"Then again, your not too far off from that," I added in a disgusted tone and I felt a hand clench my side and I gasped.

The pain. Oh my God the pain...

"Your so damn funny, you know that?" he said and he flipped me over so I was pressed into the mattress.

"I'm such a fucking comedian," I said, narrowing my eyes and took the challenge and he kissed me hard, pinning my hands behind my back.

I held my lips still as he moved his own against mine and I tried to turn my head, and he turned it back.

"I don't think you get it, Shan. Your not going anywhere, so fucking take it and like it!"

He bit my neck and I gasped, arching my back and gritted my teeth. It didn't hurt anymore, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him know how turned on I was getting from this. There's no way I'm going to let him win this.

"Fuck. You," I spat defiantly and he pulled away from my neck and glared dangerously into my eyes.

Even if I was terrified, I held my ground and he gripped my wrists tightly and I winced but kept face. He pulled me up, pulling me over towards the side of the room and I watched as he grabbed a rope and tied it securely around my wrists.

"Yeah, like I can go anywhere anyway," I said, rolling my eyes and he only stared me down and lifted me up and hung me on... a broken pipe?

"Mm, okay smart ass. Fine. I'll leave you hanging here," he smirked and turned on his heel and I stared at him in disbelief.

"What, no screwing me senseless? This is new," I said and I regretted it afterwards, him soon right back to me with that super-speed of his.

"So you _do_ want it," he sneered and I felt a blush creep into my face and I turned my head, his body was covered by moonlight; damnit, I was losing control and I needed the control!

"I don't," I said and my voice cracked and his grinned devilishly at me, running his hands up my back and I forced my body to stay still.

"You should probably tell _him_ that," he said coyly, gripping me through my boxers and I arched into his touch and he decided to massage and tease me.

"You son of-"

"Since when have you been this bold Darren? I like it," he said, lifting up my shirt and kissed my chest and I bit my lip, still holding back.

"Go to hell," I said and he only looked up to me and licked his lips and I tried my hardest to hold it in, but damn it, a moan fled from my lips as I watched him; this isn't working my way and I couldn't lose to him.

He was too cocky for his own good.

"You know as well as I do you want this. It's all you have been thinking about," he murmured, sucking on my nipples and I moaned loudly and arched into his touches.

"I... I haven't..." I lied and he licked down my chest and to my abdomen and tugged at the waistband of my boxers.

I could feel my cheeks heat up and I closed my eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was right. I loved his touch, and it was like an addiction. Not like I'd let _him_ know that.

"Mmhm. You can't lie for shit," he mumbled, slipping my underwear off finally and I groaned as the cool air hit my body.

"Your beautiful when your exposed like this," he said softly, running his fingers along my inner tighs and I moved closer to his hands, and he laughed.

I mentally whined when he pulled away and I finally opened my eyes to see him going down on me. He blew at the tip and I gasped, knowing how mean and unfair this was to me. I mumbled curses but that died in my throat as his tounge ran along the shaft and I arched, moaning loudly. His tounge... his tounge was...

"Hmm?" he questioned innocently, looking up to my face which must of been flushed because I was panting hard.

I frowned, knowing that I had lost this battle, but the war wasn't over. He ran his hands along my body again, and dragged his nails gently across my back; it arched and I struggled with my hands being tied up, the intense urge to touch him came across me.

He kissed my inner thigh and said to me, "Dont pretend you haven't been turned on since the minute I started touching you."

I didn't deny it, but I didn't acknowledge it either and bit my lip, catching myself as I began to moan his name. He had me, and I knew it, and I'm pretty sure he knew it. I didn't deny the way his touches were driving me crazy and with how gorgeous he looked covered in half moonlight and half shadow.

And how his eyes watched me as he touched me gently and how his hair was a mess... oh how I wanted to run my finger's through his hair and how I wanted to take off his jacket and his shirt...

"Ah..."

He took me in his mouth and I arched at the pleasure that consumed me. It felt so good, my eyes rolled back into my head and I was his at that moment. I couldn't deny it. I wanted him.

"Steve..." I whined as he sucked, his tounge obviously skilled at this for how... it felt so good.

"Steve... please..."

He pulled away, licking his lips and moved up towards me, smirking. I was panting heavily and reaching my hands out to him and he only kissed my chest, sliding the zipper of his pants down slowly. He lifted my legs and I asked him to stop and he hesitated, and I looked up to my arms above my head.

"Untie me..." I said softly, my voice was surrendered and as he did, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed my body against the wall; he meld his body into mine and I ran my finger's through his hair, kissing him deeply with want.

"Darren..."

"I'm yours," I said in his ear and there was something different with the way he looked at me.

I couldn't make it out, but his eyes grew soft and I blushed and he only made his lips to my neck. He kissed once and then his nails were to my neck and I moaned as he began to suck and I held in a moan as he entered me slowly.

"S... Steve..."

"No one can hear you. Moan for me, Darren," he said and then his lips were back to my neck and soon he had fully entered.

I moaned the loudest I have ever in my life and slipped into the pleasure as he began to quickly move in and out of me and I dug my nails into his back. As our bodys rocked together I felt him lick my neck and kissed up my neck and to my jaw. I realized that, at that very moment that he was moaning my name softly. It made me moan even louder and he as he hit my prostate I cried out his name, tossing my head back.

"Fuck, you got tight fast," he groaned and I looked at him with half-lidded eyes, smiling a bit.

"Your too damn beautiful," he mumbled and pulled me into the kiss, aiming towards my spot and had tears rolling down my cheeks due to the pleasure he was giving me.

Soon, I could feel myself coming to the edge and I looked at him, seeing that his eyes never left mine, and I think tears were starting to form.

"Aww... Steve has a sensitve side," I said gently, teasing him and a blush graced his features; it was amazing, more because I have never seen Steve this way before.

I placed my face in the crook of his neck and he pushed in deeper, that was it. I screamed his name in pleasure as I came, and he came only seconds after. I panted softly, feeling my eyes growing heavy. I felt him pull out and I smiled at him again, twisting his hair around my finger.

"Your cute when you blush."

His face grew a darker shade and I laughed and he carried me over to the mattress, laying me down. He kneeled beside me and kissed my forehead.

"I've been waiting for years for you to be mine..." he admitted and my eyes shut slowly.

"Was it worth the wait?"

I heard him chuckle and kiss my neck and soon his body was from mine. I opened my eyes and saw him walk up the stairs and I felt something pull at my heart, but I didn't stop him.

He'd be back...

**_right?_**

* * *

Cliff hanger again. That's all I'm really good for, right?

Still, thank you guys for reading this.

And I'd love for some more reviews, but that's me putting it out there *hint hint*

Thank you for who have favorited/rated/reviewed!

You'll probably get the next chapter tomorrow!

Love you guys!


	6. Consoled

**Give in To Me; Five: Consoled**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

Finished this chapter.  
The story is almost over, sob!

Hope it's good, you guys!

Darren's POV.

Okay, so, it's **M** for: rape/bondage, kidnapping and lots of cursing.

Inspired by a story by my friend Lise, and some plotting with her.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story. I never have, never will.

Happy reading!

* * *

As the light peeked in through the small basement window I groaned, sitting up slowly. My body was sore all over, and this feeling of loneliness sat in my gut. I missed Steve, which annoyed me at first because I had given in to him. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, I did love him, and I knew it had gotten stronger over the past week. I always had feelings for him; I guess they just never sparked before he came back to me.

My eyes shifted upwards as the door to the basement opened up and I could feel a smile come to my face. There he was, in all his glory, with a pizza box in his hand. I laughed as he came closer, seeing the sheepish smile on his face and he sat next to me, placing the box on the mattress.

"Guess you could call this breakfast," he said, opening it and I took a slice, eating it hungrily.

"Mm. Twis is so gud," I said with my mouthful of pizza and he laughed, watching me.

As I went for another piece I realized that he wasn't eating and my eyebrows knit together.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked, frowning at him and he blinked, looking into my eyes.

"I already fed this morning," he said casually, laying his head onto my lap and I looked at him confused.

"Fed?" I wondered and he only closed his eyes, a smile gracing his lips.

"There is so much you don't know, Darren…" he said softly, cracking an eye open and looked up to me.

My frown extended and I placed my slice of pizza down, looking into his eyes, searching them for what he meant.

"You can tell me… right?" I questioned and he looked away, sitting up finally and sat on the edge of the mattress, away from me.

"I can't now. I have to go," he said and stood up and I stood up, too, grabbing his jacket before he moved.

"I love you."

He didn't look back at me and that upset me, so I pulled him close and hugged him from behind, putting my face into his jacket. He smelled amazing, like cinnamon… maybe. He held my hands I kissed them and them gently removed his body from mine and in that usual blur, he was gone. I sat at the bottom of the stairs and leaned back, watching the door. I don't know how long I sat there, but eventually I got up and moved around, trying to keep my spirits up.

By the time the sun was beginning to set, however, I was having second thoughts. I was starving and I was bored. Even Steve messing with me was something more enjoyable then this. I heard voices near the door and I hopped up from the mattress, carefully moving up the stairs and pressed my ear to the door.

"—but my lord, you cannot stay here!"

"I'll do whatever I'd dammed well please, and you will have nothing else to say about it."

I knew that stern voice, it was Steve! Still, who was he talking to? It sounded like a grown man, or something. His voice was really raspy, like he had a cold or something.

"He is right, my lord. You are in danger being seen here. What attachments do you have to this place?" a different voice asked, and this one was a man, too and he spoke in a strange accent.

"What kind of business is that to you? I'm here, and I'm staying here!" I heard Steve yell and there was a slapping sound and shuffling.

I backed away from the door, wincing at the sound and when all was quiet again, I pressed my ear back. What the _hell_ was going on?

"I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, my lord. Please forgive me…" the proper man spoke and Steve only muttered something that I couldn't make out.

"Yes my lord. Please excuse me," the proper one said and I ran from the door, trying not to make it too obvious I was listening.

As I leaned against the wall I stared at the door and everything became silent again, eventually. Well, that was strange. Why did those guy's keep calling Steve 'my lord'? Like they were praising him like he was Jesus or something. I sat down on the ground and stared at the door until my eyes hurt, and I sighed, looking away after what seemed like hours. It was almost completely pitch-black inside the basement and I stood up, feeling my way towards the mattress.

I paused, however, when the door to the basement opened up I could make out a figure from behind the light. I couldn't tell who it was, though, but I guessed Steve by the assured way he had been walking down the stairs. I ran over to him, hugging him tightly. I had so much to ask him in so little time, and I brought my face to his chest. I froze when I didn't smell cinnamon and instantly pulled away, only to be held close to the person's chest.

"So this is what my lord has been hiding. A snack…" the voice muttered, and from his voice I could tell it was the raspy voiced man!

"Let me go!" I cried and he only held me tighter, putting his hand over my mouth.

"And a feisty one, at that. No wonder my lord was keeping you here, all for himself," he said and he threw me to the wall and I cried out in pain.

I heard footsteps come towards me and I backed away, searching for the man in the darkness. I couldn't see him. I was stuck here with this perverted lunatic! I stood up and ran in the direction of the basement door, but there was a sound of air and I was grabbed from behind and I cried out in fear. I was pressed into the wall and I could hear him chuckling darkly, running his nails gently across my neck. I was trembling, fear filling me and I closed my eyes, feeling his face close to my neck.

"You know, maybe I can have a little fun with you. I'm sure my lord wouldn't mind sharing…" he said softly and ran his hands up the front of my shirt.

"N-No! Stop!" I cried, pushing at him but he wouldn't move and his grip got tighter.

"Keep fighting, I like it," he sneered and I stopped, stared at him, fear creeping up my spine.

He grinned and grabbed my behind and I struggled to get away from him but he held me in place. Tears streamed down my cheeks and he only chuckled and licked my neck, and I let out a blood curdling scream. I was calling for Steve. Please, please come save me...

"YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM?"

Suddenly I was dropped to the ground and I looked up, and only saw a figure before me. I heard growling and saw a body on the floor, scooting away.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord! I didn't know!" the man said and my head whipped up to look at the form before me.

It was Steve!

"St-"

"Oh, your going to be fucking sorry," Steve growled and my heart stopped beating for a moment from the fear from the dark tone in Steve's voice.

"M-My lord!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and I head the sound of something cracking and I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the yells of pain.

What was Steve doing to him? I pulled my knee's to my chest, trying to block out the screams and the cracking noises. Soon, it was quiet again and I felt a hand run through my hair and I flinched and moved away, looking to Steve's hurt face. He sighed softly and took my hand, pulling me up. I backed away from him, terrified of him. I was scared. He just... I didn't know what he did to that man, but it sounded gruesome.

"Darren..."

"What the hell are you Steve? First, you come back out of fucking nowhere and think you can invade my life? Then, you get into my head so I can't stop thinking about you! Then... then you kidnap me, and I finally tell you that I'm yours and some... some fucking pervert comes and tries to rape me!

"Then... then they call you 'my lord' or some bullshit, and you can move super fast... and... you suck bl..." I ranted then stopped, staring him in his eyes which were glazed over.

"What are you Steve?" I whimpered, trembling and he only looked away, biting his lip.

"Darren, please come here..." he whispered and I shook even more violently but didn't move, trying to stop the hot tears from trailing down my cheeks.

"No. You come here," I said, gritting my teeth and he moved slowly to me, kissing at my face and I held onto him.

"Come with me. I'll tell you everything," he said softly in my ear and picked me up, and I buried my face into his neck.

There was a blur of wind and I felt as if I was flying, if only for a minute. Soon, we were still and when I opened my eyes, we were in a room. It was Steve's old room, and it didn't have much in it. I guess when his mom moved out, she couldn't bear to take everything with her. Like his bed and some of his vampire novels and his posters. She took everything else, apparently, so it was very bare. I walked around, feeling familiar and safe being in Steve's room.

I felt a pair of stong arms wrap around my waist and I stiffened for a moment until a pair of lips kissed me gently on my neck. I was still shaken up a bit from before, so his touches were comforting even now. Even after I was dying to know what he was, what had happened to him. Why he left _me_.

He kissed up my neck and I tilted my head to give him more access and moaned as he bit into my neck. I arched my back and he trailed his hands inside my thighs and he gently threw me onto his bed. I forgot how soft it was...

Soon he was kissing all along my body, slowly undressing me, making sure he kissed every inch of me. Every kiss sent waves of pleasure through my body and he pulled me into his lap and I pressed my back into his chest. He gripped me gently through my boxers and I gasped, biting my lip and holding in a moan. He kissed the back of my neck and slid his hand inside, gripping me and stroking slowly.

I gripped onto the mattress, moaning loudly as his hand moved quicker and he pulled my body close and sucked on my neck. As his hands moved faster my voice grew higher and when he bit into my neck I screamed in pleasure. He sucked on my ear and I moaned lowly, and he whispered softly in my ear:

"I'll tell you what I am..."

I nodded, arching my back and tossed my head back and he squeezed and I gasped in pleasure.

"I'm a vampire."

I moaned even louder when he began to move his hand in such a brisk speed that I didn't see his hand anymore. I tossed my head to the side, barley making out his form from all the pleasure I was enduring. I looked into his eyes and he kissed me fiercely, and I kissed him back with as much passion as I could.

"V-Vamp..." I broke off, moaning as he gripped me and kissed me again.

"Shh, Darren," he said softly, releasing me and I whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Steve... no. Let me... do this..." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up and he looked at me surprised but complied.

I laid him down and straddled him, leaning in and kissing him as deeply as I could. I ran my fingers through his hair and broke the kiss quickly, kissing him in the ways he kissed me. I heard him moan softly as I sucked on his neck and I felt his hands roaming my body. I pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and I smiled, scooting down a bit so I could unzip his pants. I blushed and fondled him through his boxers and he groaned softly so I continued, being inexperienced at this so any sign that I was doing okay was good enough for me.

He looked at me with lustful eyes and pulled me up to when I was sitting on his crotch and I grinded on him and he arched into me. I blushed and moaned softly at his moans, watching as he was panting softly, eyes half-lidded and watching me. I knew what I was going to do, and going slow was getting to be hard on the both of us.

I slipped my boxer's off slowly and leaned in close, cupping his cheeks and kissed him affectionately. I positioned myself on top of him and slid him inside of me and I moaned loudly, and his grip became a bit tighter on my sides. I placed my hands on his chest, sitting up fully so I could slide down easily. I watched his face as he closed his eyes, moaning my name softly.

He was gorgeous lit in the moonlight, his lips parted slightly and his head tilted back. I adjusted myself before I felt his hands move my body up and down slowly and my moans soon mingled with his. So, this was what it meant to make love. It was sensual, beautiful, and when I finally looked back to Steve, he was watching me. Was... was he crying?

"Steve," I whispered and he raised a hand and wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a big softie," he joked and I smiled, rocking my hips in time with his thrusts and moaned loudly when he hit my prostate.

He moved faster and faster and I dragged my nails down his chest as we moved in sync. He was whispering my name over and over and I was screaming out his. Everything was mingled and ran together so smoothly, it was beautiful.

He grabbed one of my hands and held it with his, his eyes focused on me as he pushed in me as I pushed on him.

"Darren..." he murmured and closed his eyes tightly and I bit my lip, feeling myself being so, so close.

"S-STEVE!" I cried out as I came and moaned as he released inside of me and I leaned over, panting.

I could feel his finger's run through my hair and I looked up to him tiredly and he pulled me off of him and laid me beside him. I moved closer to his hands as they ran along my face and I fought sleep, looking to him. We laid there for moments, not speaking just holding hands and he touching my face. I knew this was right. What happened between us. I knew I wanted to be with him, but after I was told what he was...

How could we truly happy together?

As we laid there, I held him close as he slept, his face burried into my neck. I kissed his forehead, feeling tears streaming down my cheeks as I came to my realization:

We couldn't be together.

I trembled, sitting up and looked at him as he slept peacefully, his hand still holding mine. I was afraid. This time, I was afraid that I would lose him. I mean, he was part of the undead, and my parents probably were thinking I _was_ dead. How was this going to happen?

I wasn't him, and I didn't understand anything. I was just so terrified to lose him.

So I made the most of it, burying my face in his chest and felt his arms wrap around me. I would live with this, and be with him as long as I possibly could.

Before it would be all over.

* * *

What'd you guys think?  
Hope you liked it!

Thank you for supporting me!  
I know I say ti every chapter, but it's because you guys are amazing!

Please review/favorite!

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	7. The Truth in Turning

**Give in To Me; Six: The Truth in Turning**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

I'm so sorry I took so long to update!  
Exams ate my life, and time. And then we had a power outage and a "blizzard".

SORRY AGAIN!

Hope you like this chapter!  
Darren's POV.

Okay, so, it's **M** for: rape/bondage, kidnapping and lots of cursing.

Inspired by a story by my friend Lise, and some plotting with her.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story. I never have, never will.

Happy reading!

* * *

As sunlight beamed down on my face I realized that I was still sprawled out on Steve's bed. The only thing was Steve wasn't there. He wasn't beside me, and I sat up, looking around.

"Why do you keep leaving me?"

"I'm behind you, genius," I heard him croak and I turned around and saw him in a chair, finger's laced underneath his chin.

He was hidden by the shadows and I rubbed my eyes, a wave of relief flooding me. I looked back to him, slightly confused.

"Why are you all the way over there?" I asked him and he laughed softly, pointing to the window.

"Close the curtains," he mumbled and I nodded blankly, getting up and closed the curtains and he was behind me, holding me close.

"Oh… vampires hate sunlight…" I thought, placing a finger to my mouth and he kissed my neck.

"It's just too damn bright…" he murmured, pulling away slowly and I turned around, watching him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Is that why you always came down to the basement at night?" I watched him nod and made my way beside him, sitting next to him.

"You owe me some explanations…" I began softly, lacing our fingers together and he smiled, kissing my hand.

"Where to start?" he asked me, and I looked into his eyes and hopped on his bed, looking at him seriously.

"From the beginning; why'd you leave me and how'd you… become…" I broke off and he laughed, lying back onto the bed, arms under his head.

"Well…" he made a face as he looked at me, more of a prodding look.

I fidgeted under his gaze and he pointed to the dresser, smirking a bit.

"You should put some clothes on. You like this is very distracting," he said and I looked at myself to realize I was still unclothed.

A blush flew to my face and I wrapped the sheet around me and hurried over to the dresser, looking through the clothes he had in there. I found the jeans I had on a few days ago and slipped them on, slipping on a white shirt of his before looking back over to Steve. He was watching me the entire time and I scratched my head awkwardly, going back over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Okay. Dressed, now tell me," I said and he shifted so his head was on my thigh; his eyes were set on the wall next to the bed and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Darren. Mom was coming home later… new guys with the same intentions… I was done with it. I wanted out," he began and I bit my lip, hearing how soft his voice had grown.

"My only way out was reading my vampire novels and you… I did all I could to get away. It just wasn't enough, I was done coping. I needed out… I didn't think of anyone but myself, and I know it was dumb, but I…

"I hated everything about my life," he finished, sitting up and pulled a knee to his chest.

I bit my lip furiously, looking at him as he looked at me, a solemn look on his face. I noticed how young he looked then. He was a year or so older than me, but he didn't look like he had grown too much. He was just the way I remembered him… before he left.

"So… one day I ran into a man… spoke of destiny, or something. Told me he could give me the life I wanted, but for a price," he said, his eyes growing hard and I decided against going over and hugging him.

"I had to die for it. I had to leave everything behind for what I wanted. I took it, didn't think of the consequences. I thought I could do whatever I wanted, but that's where the "destiny" part came in. I had a big role and stuff, and I couldn't see you again…

"It was torture. Especially when you rejected me the first time," he said, his voice cracking and he looked down at his boots.

"Rejected you?" I echoed and looked him in the eyes and his eyes flew to mine quickly.

"The day before I "died"; you don't remember?" he asked me, sounding slightly shocked and I stared at him and then it clicked.

I placed my hand over my mouth and stared at him, and thought back on that day. The day I could have told Steve he was making a mistake. That he didn't have to leave…

* * *

_I pushed him away from me and laughed, trying to beat him at a video game we were playing. Of course, he cheated and unplugged my controller, which made me tackle him and we wrestled on the bed. My best friend, my only real friend… he grinned up at me and I laughed, rolling off him. He sat up, looking at me nervously._

"_What would you say… if I was gone tomorrow?" he asked me seriously and I used his controller to start up another game._

_I didn't think too much into it and laughed at him, hoping he was just joking._

"_Dude, don't say stuff like that. You're not going anywhere until you play me a rematch!" I cheered and handed him the controller but he took my hand instead._

_I didn't move and looked down at our hands and then up to him, into his eyes. _

"_Steve…"_

"_Darren, I love you."_

_I blinked at him, a shaky laugh escaping me as I said, "Love you, too man. What's up with you?"_

"_No. I mean I _love_ you…" he murmured and my cheeks grew hot and I pulled away, staring at him._

"_What the hell, Steve? You're my best friend! What's up with you?" I asked and moved away quickly as he moved closer._

"_Darren, please," he began and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me close to him._

"_Steve! STEVE QUIT IT!" I yelled, punching him in the jaw and he stopped._

_I held a hand over my mouth and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Steve!"_

_He looked back to me, a glare across his features and he punched me back and it sent me off the bed onto the ground. I looked up at him and he got up, away from me, towards the window._

"_I'm sorry I'm not good enough, Darren. I just wanted to tell you before I was gone…" he whispered and I stood up, running to him._

"_STEVE!"_

_He wheeled around and kissed me deeply and I kissed him back, my eyes sliding shut. When he pulled away I felt my knees begin to give out and my face heating up. I moved away slowly and he gave me a sad, sweet smile._

_"I'll miss you, Darren," he whispered, and this confused me even more._

_"Ste-" but before I was able to finish, he was out of the window and when I ran to it, my heart practically fell out of the window._

_He was gone..._

* * *

I trembled, feeling tears slide down my face and Steve wasn't looking at me, but at the wall above me.

"I'm so sorry Steve. I didn't know..." I mumbled and reached for his hand, which he held tightly.

"I was heartbroken for a long time. Even when I came back, I knew things had changed. You had matured... I felt like you didn't need me..." he said gently and ran his thumb over my hand.

"You still came back... for me," I said, taking a deep breath and he nodded, moving closer to me and buried his face into my neck.

"It's hard to stay away from the one you've loved for so long..." he whispered and I blushed as he kissed my neck.

"I don't want you to ever leave me again," I said gently, voice trembling; I could feel the tears claw at my eyes again, but I refused to let them release. "You have to promise you won't leave me again."

"I don't know if I can promise that."

I felt something jerk at my heart and I doubled over, holding my chest and the tears fell down my face rapidly. It hurt, alot. The fear I had from last night kicked in and I trembled, holding myself up as I sobbed. He pulled me close and I pulled away, looking at him, knowing that the hurt I felt was written all over my face.

"I just got you back," I said softly and he leaned back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his hands.

"I can't just stop my duties and stay here. I **can't** stay here. I'm pushing it now, doing this," he said under his hands and I looked away from him and then felt the rush of determination fill me.

"Then I'll come with you."

He jolted up, staring at me with a mixture of anger and disbelief in his face.

"Not funny, Shan."

"Who said I was joking, _Leonard._"

He frowned as I sassed back and stood up, pushing his chest, challenging him. He stood up a and held me by my arm, and I winced as he gripped tightly but I refused to lose my ground.

"You want to give up you family? Your _life_ just to be with me?" he growled out and gripped tighter and I whined, knees buckling under the force.

"I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

He let me go and took a step back and I looked up to him, drawn to my knees. He held his head and then shook it.

"I can't. Your a human-"

"Then change me."

That request hung in the air for a long time, and Steve wouldn't look at me, only lean against the wall and stare hard at me. We had a stare-off and he won when I finally looked away, my eyes feeling as if they were about to dry out.

"I can't change you," he answered finally, arms crossed.

I frowned and looked back to him, "Why not?"

"I could take too much blood. I could _kill_ you. You don't know how hard it is to hold back whenever I'm close to your neck, or when I bite you," he said, his eyes glazing over as his eye's one-upped me.

I felt a thought push to my mind and I sauntered over to him, slipping the shirt I had put on off and leaned against him. I heard his breath hitch and I ran my finger's up his chest.

"How about we... have fun... so it'll be easier?" I asked him in an innocent tone, batting my eyelashes and he tried to look away.

I placed my hands on either side of his head and he looked back to me and I ran my hands up under his shirt, feeling a smirk tug at the corners of my lips.

"I'm ready if you are," I said softly, kissing down his abdomen and to the hem of his jeans, looking up at him.

He shifted and I unfastened them and that was all she wrote. He had me pressed into the mattress and kissed me hard and I he tugged on my lip with his teeth. I opened my mouth and his tounge invaded, as if going to war with mine. He won, as always and I groaned, running my finger's through his hair. He began to grind his hips and I moaned loudly, me pulling away for the need for air and began to pant.

My legs wrapped around his waist and I grinded against him, gripping at his hair as he pulled onto mine. He licked my neck hungrily and I gasped, knowing that he could feel the blood rushing through my veins.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" he asked me in a whisper and I moaned as he grinded harder onto me.

"Yes. I want this..." I moaned and arched my back, the friction caused by our clothing became unbrearable. "Off... pants... please," I whined and I felt his pace slow down as he quickly unbuttoned my pants and slid them off with ease.

He pulled my body close and bit roughly into my neck, breaking skin and I cried out, clawing at his back. I didn't realize everything that was going on until his tounge ran along my neck quickly and he penetrated me without warning. I screamed in both pleasure and pain and dug my nails deeply into his back, holding onto him tightly. He sucked on my neck and I began to feel light headed and with the mixture of the pleasure of his thrusts, my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

He continued to suck and I moaned loudly, not gaining control over any feeling besides the pleasure of him taking me. I carelessly grabbed at the sheets and cried out his name weakly, not too sure if I was moaning or not. I was so lightheaded, I couldn't think. This was pure ecstasy, and I closed my eyes, feeling like I was going to pass out. This was nice... euphoria. I felt his finger's press into my neck and it burned for a second and soon went away. He licked his fingers and then looked at me, and I could barely see him.

"S... Ste... Steve..." I whispered out and my vision became faded and he pulled away and I could see the worry on his face. My arms felt heavy and I tried to touch his face and he was speaking to me.

"You have to speak up, mmm. I can't hear you," I cooed, lulling my eyes to him and saw him shake his head, kissing the spot where he had biten me.

He rocked our bodies in sync and I cried out his name, able to still feel the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of me. He wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me me up and my head laid on his shoulder.

"Your so strong, Steve," I murmured and realized with my messed up vision that we were in the bathroom. I heard the water run and I looked at him and he held me tightly and stepped in.

I could feel the warm water run along my body and soon I was coming to, blinking my eyes furiously. When I was finally fully aware of my surroundings, I moaned at the sight before me. Steve had his hands on either side of my head, a smirk on his lips and the water had drenched him everywhere. His shirt clung to his body and his lips were so close to mine...

He skipped my lips and decided to kiss down my chin to my collarbone. He then licked down from there to my abdomen and I whined, arching into his touches. He had me so close and he was basically torturing me, driving me insane.

"Beg for me," he murmured, coming back up and I bit my lip as he slid his shirt off and I was revealed to Steve's toned body.

"Steve..."

He shook his head, running his hands along my thighs and caused whimpers to flee my mouth.

"More..."

"Please, Steve. Hn, please," I whined, leaning my forehead against his as the water hit our bodies.

He looked so sexy like this, looking at me with those dark eyes and his usual smirk. And how the water was dripping and running along his body. This was getting harder and harder, and I didn't care how weird it felt to beg. I needed him...

"Steve... please... please," I moaned as he grabbed me, his slick hand running along the shaft. I arched and cried out his name and he kissed me hard, silencing me.

My back slid against the tiles as he lifted my body up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He leaned in and kissed me hungrily, with passion. He looked at me, his face becoming serious.

"You haven't felt the pain yet?" he murmured and my eyebrows furrowed and I kissed his face.

"What... do... you... mean?" I muttered in between kisses and suddenly I felt a sharp pain scatter across my body. I cried out in agony, the stinging and burning sensation grabbing a hold of me.

"NGH!"

"Shit. Darren, don't fight it. It will hurt so much more," Steve panicked, trying to kiss me to get my mind off the pain.

I couldn't, though, not when there was this gripping feeling at my heart.

"It hurts," I whined and he thrust himself inside of me quickly and I screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He kissed away the tears streaming down my cheeks and moved in and out as quickly as he could, holding me close as I held onto him tighter. My body was on fire, and it was horrible. I felt the pleasure and the mind-numbing pain all at once.

He pushed in as deep as he could and my head tilted back so far it hit the tile and I cried out loudly, my eye's rolling back into my head. I knew I was close, even before when he first started. I just was coming really soon...

"Steve!"

"Darren..." he mumbled and I looked at him, feeling the squeezing on my heart get tighter and I gasped, choking.

"It's okay baby, it's okay," he said soothingly, pushing harder into me so I had more moans released then cries of pain.

"Steve, Steve..." I whined and when he hit my prostate, I was gone.

I screamed one last time in pleasure before I could feel my heart rate slowing down. I looked at him, knowing there was mixture of fear in my eyes. I felt weak, sleepy... and he kissed me gently, running his finger's though my hair and my eyes closed slowly.

I died that night.

Then: I was reborn.

* * *

Done with this chapter.  
Again, sorry for late update!

Please, my lovlings,  
rate / review / favorite!

next chapter soon!


	8. Feeding

**Give in To Me; Seven: Feeding**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

Whoo. Only... two chapters until complete?  
Yeah, sounds about right.

No sexy-time in this chapter. Not _every_ chapter needs it, right?

Switches POV. First part before the line-break is Darren's POV.  
Second part is third person.

Okay, so, it's **M** for: rape/bondage, kidnapping and lots of cursing.

Inspired by a story by my friend Lise, and some plotting with her.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story. I never have, never will.

Happy reading!

* * *

As I stirred in my sleep I could feel a pressing headache push at my temples and I finally opened my eyes fully, my throat sore and dry. I licked my dry lips and sat up, feeling the sheet that had been draped over me shift with my body movements. I was still in Steve's room, in his bed, but he wasn't here.

I stood up and stumbled, my body feeling weak and I coughed, feeling very hungry. It was strange, I could see perfectly in the blackness of the room and I rubbed my temples. Oh man, it was getting worse. Mostly, where the _hell_ was Steve.

"Aw, goodnight my lover of the undead," a voice spoke and I whipped around and Steve stood there, smirk on his face.

"Whoa, 'lover of the undead'? What are you, a necrophiliac or something?" I asked, and his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"That's sick. Your dead, Darren," he said and I stared at him in disbelief and he moved quickly over to me and clamped his hand down on my arm.

That was strange, I could tell he was putting pressure but I hardly felt it. I took his hand and removed his grip, surprised by my own strength. He looked at me just as surprise but it was replaced with his usual smirk and he pushed me into the wall.

"The hell Steve?"

"Fight me off of you. See how strong you are now," he challenged, eyes glinting and mine narrowed and I tossed him off me and to the wall.

He moved quickly to me and I moved away from him and grabbed him from behind, flipping him over and into the bed. He landed harder then expexcted and I saw him grit his teeth and the next thing I knew I was out the window and I closed my eyes, expecting to meet the ground. I didn't make contact, though and opened my eyes and saw I was hovering very high up in the air.

I felt a tug jerk me back and I crashed into the wooden bar of his bed and stared at him with wide eyes. He turned to me and leaned against the wall, arms crossed across his chest. He had a victorious smirk on and I rubbed my head, sighing.

"Your very strong now. Your pale as shit, though," he pointed out and I stood up and made my way into his bathroom and inspected myself in the mirror.

I was so white, like paper and my eyes were a still blue but had a small tint of purple. I saw saw Steve's figure in the doorway and I looked back at him and he walked up to me and tilted my neck to the side.

"What are you-"

"Yeah, it healed..." he said and let me go and I stared at him then looked at my hands.

"Am I a... vampire now?" I asked him and he laughed, nodding.

"Well... I should tell you know, your not _exactly_ a vampire," he said, a small frown and I looked up from my hands and into his violet eyes.

"Undead boyfriend say what?" I griped and he cracked his neck before answering.

"There are... two of our kind. Vampires... and us..." he said, standing straight and held up his palm which had little scars all along the tips of his fingers. "The Vampaneze. See, Vampires are the... lower race of us. The Vampaneze are strong and the Vampires are weak. WE are on top, and you have just joined us."

"Vampaneze and Vampires? What's the difference?" I asked, hopping on the bathroom counter and he removed his jacket and tossed it on the clothes hamper.

"Vampaneze are the separate race from the Vampires. We are... _predators..._" he said, smirking at me and I stared at him, trying to wrap my head around all of this; his explanations were also very frustrating because he was being so vague.

"WHAT we do exactly is different... but before you learn anything else, you need to feed," he said and moved back into this room and I followed suit.

"Feed?" I asked incredulously and he handed me a pair of jeans and a shirt and told me to slip them on. I did and the pants were fitted, so I didn't complain too much, but I made sure to slip on the shirt I had taken off earlier. "What do you mean by feed, Steve?"

"Your gonna have to drink blood, Darren," he said bluntly and I coughed, choking on air and stared at him.

"Hell no! What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in disbelief and he rolled his eyes, looking at me.

"Your not human anymore. Eating just plain mortal food will get you no where. You have to get your strength up or you'll die for real," he said and slipped on his black combat boots.

"Your kidding... Steve, I can do that..." I said, whining now and he tossed my sneakers at me and I held them in my hands. "Steve, come on..."

"Quit griping you baby. Get the damn shoes on and come on. _YOU_ wanted this, so you have to do as I say until your able to stand on your own," he said bitterly and I frowned and slipped on my sneakers angrily.

There was no way I was going to do this. I mean, that's sick, taking blood from an innocent human. The thought of it made me slightly sick to my stomach and I looked up and his hand was held out for me. I took it reluctantly and we made way to the window.

"Jump on three," he commanded and I stared at him wide wide eyes for what seemed like the tenth time tonight.

"Your jo-"

"...three!" he said and I was jerked forward and I opened my mouth to scream when Steve landed seconds before me, catching me before I made inpact with the ground.

"You didn't even say one or two!" I protested, catching my breath and he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, I forgot," he said and I pushed him and he laughed and I walked beside him, ready for whatever was coming next.

I mean, it couldn't be _that _bad, right?

* * *

So, here was Steve's basic plan: He'd find a pretty girl who was walking home alone by herself. He'd flash a smile, and she was his. Of course, Darren wanted to growl and rip the girls head off as her hand laced with Steve's, but he knew he had to stay quiet.

Second was to lure the girl to walk with him through the woods. Of course, he told her, "It'd be more romantic." This girl had to be pretty stupid to fall for this, but hell, if Darren was under his spell, he didn't have much room to talk.

Next, Steve found a small clearing with trees on every side and ran his finger's through her long, blonde hair. Darren watched annoyed from the branch but kept quiet and watched as his lover tactfully seduced the girl.

"Your beautiful," he said softly and Darren turned his head and gagged silently and Steve went rigid for a second which shut Darren up; so, Steve had heard him, he'd get it sooner or later.

"Your so sweet," she said in a trance as she looked to Steve and he ran his hands up her back and she moaned softly.

"Ew, cut me a break, Steve," Darren uttered inaudibly to himself and Steve's glance flitted to where Darren was on the branch and the intensity of the look almost caused Darren to fall out the tree.

He gripped onto the branch before he fell and he smiled sheepishly and Steve's glance was back onto the blonde who was trying to remove Steve's shirt. Next and final part of the plan began to engage and Steve leaned to her ear and he grinned mechanically at the sound of her breath hitching.

"Do you want this fast... or slow?" he murmured and she trembled lightly under his touches.

"Quick... I... I have to get home," she mumbled and he only grinned evilly and placed his hands on the sides of her face.

Then in one swift flick of his writs, snapped her neck.

Her body fell to the ground and she laid there and Steve wiped his hands on his pants and fixed his shirt before calling out Darren's name. Darren climbed down from the tree and made his way to Steve and stared at the girl's lifeless body.

"Could you have dragged it on any longer?" the brunette complained and Steve tossed a glance over to Darren with an annoyed look on his face.

"You kept talking and making sounds, so I almost broke focus. Shut up next time," the other said and Darren pouted, arms crossed.

Steve walked over to the girl and looked at her, noting her lips parted open as if still in ecstasy even after death. Steve placed three of his nails at the base of her arm and stuck them in and pulled them out quickly, tossing a glance over to Darren. The taller male stared as Steve held up her arm and looked at him seriously.

"Drink."

"Uh, no thanks. I'll pass. I don't really have a taste for human," he said and backed away and Steve growled lowly and flitted over to the newly turned vampaneze.

"Didn't I tell you about not listening to what I say? You said you wanted to be with me, right? You need to be _alive_ for that to happen. Drink. Her. Blood," he said and Darren stared at Steve with wide eyes and took a few steps back.

"Steve... I... I can't! I can't do that!" he whined and held his hands out defensively and tripped over a tree root and Steve grabbed the other by his leg.

Darren tried to pull away, but he was so weak and too tired to fight back. Darren was tossed beside her body and for a moment he just stared at the girls face and then sat up and looked to Steve.

"Feed," he said simply and Darren shook his head and Steve grabbed him by the collar and brought the others lips to the girls arm which was dripping crimson.

"Ste-" he gasped but Steve pressed his lips harder and Darren felt some of the liquid slip into his mouth and onto his tongue.

Why wasn't he repulsed by this? It was salty... but it tasted _so _good. Darren pushed Steve away and began to drink hungrily, and Steve sat across from him and watched. He saw as Darren's skin gradually began to become a bit healthier looking and saw Darren's eyes screw shut as he continued to drink.

As Darren began to pull away Steve raised an eyebrow and he heard Darren speak softly, "I can't... finish..."

"Hm? She's dead, Darren, you don't have to stop just because I'm here. I fed after you fell asleep," he said softly and Darren pulled away, wiping at his mouth.

"I... I'm full..." he croaked out and Steve nodded, picking the corpse up and walked over to a dug up-opening in the ground.

"The hell? Did you pre-plan this or something?" Darren asked in disbelief as Steve tossed the girls body into the hole.

"You could say something like that," he said and began to kick dirt into the hole and soon it was full and he stamped on it, flattening it.

"Shit... wonder what you would do if you knew about Becca," he uttered and and Steve's eyes glinted and Darren clamped his mouth closed.

He had done it this time.

"What happened with Becca?" he growled and Darren took a step back, fear in his eyes.

"N-Nothing," Darren whined and Steve grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the tree.

"So, that's the name of your _ex-_girlfriend. What happened with her Darren? Tell me," he said darkly and even with his new strength he couldn't remove himself from the death grip Steve had.

"We... had sex..." he choked out and Steve glared daggers at Darren and tossed him into another tree, anger in his eyes.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER?"

"Steve! Look, I didn't even picture her when it happened! I only saw you!" he cried out in fear and Steve took threatening steps towards Darren then stopped.

"Fine. I'll fix it so you can _forget_ about 'Becca'," he growled and walked off, trying to track where Becca would be.

She was going to _pay_ for this, especially since it involved Darren.

* * *

There you go.  
My infamous clifhanger.

'cause I can, haha.  
sorry!

next chapter coming soon!

thank you for the reviews and favorites.  
you guys... man i love you!

also, check out my new YT video, it's for you guys.  
BECCA HATERS FTW lol!

Thanks for reading guys!


	9. All Mine

**Give in To Me; Eight: All mine**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

I think there is one more chapter after this, not sure.  
There is alot of... sexy time in this chapter. The blushing kind. You are warned, haha!

Steve's POV. Tried something new.

Okay, so, it's **M** for: rape/bondage, kidnapping and lots of cursing (oh, and killing!)

Inspired by a story by my friend Lise, and some plotting with her.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story. I never have, never will.

Happy reading!

* * *

This was it. I couldn't take it any longer. The anger was boiling inside of me and I was ready to explode. How the _hell_ was I going to track this girl down when I didn't even know what she looked like?

Darren's scent filled my nostrils and I paused, another scent mingling with it. It was was sickeningly sweet and it made me want to gag. I followed the scent and soon I saw a girl walking home. Long brown hair and an orange skirt... shit the smell is alot stronger now.

I choked for a second and clung to the tree beside me and turned my head, but the scent was there. It was burned into my senses.

_Her._

I could feel my fists clenching in furry as I thought about her. What Darren had said fulled the fire and I moved slowly behind her, matching her footsteps. Soon I was so close to her, I could of even of touched her. No. I'll make this quick...

_And snap her fucking neck._

I grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the tree nearby and she cried out in pain. The streets were dark, so she could barley see me. Good. This was going to end alot quicker and will go down alot smoother.

"Ah... W-What was that?" she trembled and I brought my hand to her throat and dragged her back up the trunk, pinning her body there.

She began to gasp for air and I could feel a sneer crawl onto my lips and I began to clench my hand, to restrict airflow. She was gasping and kicking now and Darren's words kept echoing in my head:

_We... had sex..._

"You will never touch Darren again," I growled and just as I was going to cut off all of her air flow something knocked into me.

I was sent to the ground and I released her, and when I sat up I saw Darren there, staring at me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Killing her, Darren," I said simply, getting back up and flitted over to her, kicking her in the ribs.

She cried out in agony and Darren held me from behind to stop me. I glared back at him and he did the same back, gritting his teeth.

"Killing her won't solve anything!" he said and I elbowed him in the stomach which caused him to keel over.

"Killing her would solve everything. She'll be gone. You won't ever have a reason to leave me..." I said softly and he looked up to me with a solemn expression.

"Steve... I wouldn't..."

"She's dying tonight Darren and I'm not going to be the one to kill her," I said, turning back to her as she was trying to crawl away.

"Get the hell back here!" I growled out and kicked her again and Darren jerked me away from the brunette and I glared at him.

"Steve! Steve I wouldn't ever leave you. I left her for you. I didn't even picture her when we had sex. I only saw you. Only you, Steve!" he whined and I could feel my body trembling.

No. I'm staying strong. I wasn't going to break right now, not until she was dead underneath my f...

"Your killing her."

His body went rigid and he stared at me, mouth agape.

"Your kidding. Steve, I can't kill her!" he whined and I pulled out a butcher knife that I had been hiding in my pants pocket.

"You will kill her. It's her or me," I said simply and handed him the knife which he stared at then looked up to me, hurt in his eyes.

"I can't believe you would make me choose like this..." he said softly and I took a step back from him.

"Her or me," I repeated and he began to shake, looking back to Becca's body on the ground and to me.

"Darren..." she whimpered and I saw his eyes show regret and I growled, taking a step towards her.

"One more thing and I swear, you slut..." I growled but the sound of Darren's whine made me stop.

He wasn't looking at me, only to Becca who looked at him with pleading eyes. He moved over to her and picked her up so she was wobbling on her own two feet.

I looked away but I could still hear them speaking softly to each other:

"I never wanted it to end like this..." he murmured and she began to cry.

"Then don't end it, Darren. I forgave you a long time ago... and everyone is worried for you. No one knew where you were," she sobbed and I regretted looking back, for he was holding her close.

"You said you weren't going to leave me," I said softly and he looked up to me as he held her.

"And I'm not going to," he said and he lifted the knife and stabbed it through Becca's back and she cried out in pain.

"Dar..."

"Shh... I'm sorry," he said and pushed it in deeper and I could feel a smile tug at the corners of my lips and he looked up to me, looking a bit angry.

Why was he upset? He was going to stay with me, only me. Wasn't he happy about that?

He pulled the knife out and laid her on the ground, tossing the knife away to the side and stared me down. I matched it and he walked up to me and pushed me in the chest, making me stumble back a bit. I pushed him back and his back hit the tree and he continued to glare me down.

"How could you make me do something like that? Huh Steve?" he asked angrily, pushing me again.

"What the hell do you mean? She needed to be rid of!"

"No, Steve. She was innocent! _I_ was the one who seduced her, _I_ was the one who lead her to having sex. Not her, **me**," he said and I stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging.

"YOUR the one who-? I can't be-fucking-lieve this..." I said, and I grabbed him by the hair and he cried out and I tossed him over my shoulder.

I flitted us into the woods and then tossed him off of me and onto the ground. He groaned and sat up and I grabbed him by the collar, dragging him up.

"You had sex with her. YOU FUCKED HER," I said in a mixture of anger, hurt and disbelief.

"Yes, Steve. I also regret it," he groaned in pain and I dropped him to the ground.

"Bullsh-"

"I chose you, didn't I? If I actually wanted Becca, I would of chose her," he said and I towered over him and he leaned up and kissed me hard.

No. I wasn't going to lose this one. I was too angry for that.

I pushed him to the ground and kissed him hard and he grabbed my hair rougly in return. I bit his lip and he cried out and I took this chance to roam his mouth with my tounge. He began to moan and his tongue joined the heated battle for dominance.

I slipped my hand up the back of his shirt and he pulled away, his mouth on my neck and I gritted my teeth as he nipped at it. I dragged my nails down his back and I heard him gasp and he arched into me.

"You son of a-" he began but cut off as I thrust my hips against him and he moaned loudly, tossing his head to the side.

I bit his neck and his eyes slid completly shut and he pressed himself back onto me and I groaned and without warning I was on my back. He straddled me and some of his hair fell into his face and his hands ran along my chest.

"Trying to take control?" I said to him, smirk on my face and he licked his lips, moving his face close to mine.

"I am in control," he whispered, his voice becoming low and his eyes were full of lust.

Fuck, he was turning me on just by speaking and he moved in fully, kissing me deeply and I slid his shirt up and off of his body and he dragged his nails down my chest. He rolled his hips against mine and I did, too, rocking my body along his.

He moaned, arching his back and tossed his head back and I gripped at his hips as they rocked along mine. He tugged at my shirt and I leaned up a bit, allowing him to take it off and he pressed his body to mine and dug his nails into my back, dragging them down.

"This is my fight. I'm going to win this..." I whispered into his ear and tossed him off me and he was onto the ground and he looked up at me with wide eyes and I undid his pants, slipping them off him.

I leaned over him and grabbed him through his boxers and he gasped, reaching out for me but I took both of his arms in my hand. He tried to pull his hands away from the grip but failed and stared up at me.

"Your still getting it. I didn't forget about Becca," I said and he whimpered as I pulled my hand away.

I slipped off his boxers and flipped him over and postioned him on his hands and knee's. He looked back at me and I slowly unzipped my pants and smirked at him.

"St...eve!" he cried out in surprise as I pushed into him and I groaned and saw his hands grip at the grass.

"Steve... your still... mad?" he moaned softly and I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled at it and he cried out and I pushed myself in deeper.

"I'm pissed as shit," I said and his nails dug into the ground and I pulled his hair again.

"Ah!" he moaned and I began to thrust in and out of him and he had his head to the ground, him moaning into the grass.

I groaned softly as he pushed onto me and I pulled him on my lap and he pressed his back onto my chest and arched his back, his head on my shoulder. I angled my head and bit at his neck, my hands moving his body up and down.

"Steve... Steve..." he moaned over and over again and I bit his neck harder and he cried out, hands reaching up to tangle themselves into my hair.

I slid a hand and grabbed him gently and he leaned over a bit, a long and low moan releasing from him and I moved my hand in time with the thrusts. His eyes rolled back and he whined my name over and over, becoming louder when my hand moved faster.

I could feel him tightening around me and I smirked, kissing his neck once before releasing him and pulled him off me and he fell onto the grass. He flipped over and stared at me in disbelief and I could feel a sinister grin on my face.

"S-Steve! What the hell?" he groaned and I wiped at the sweat on my brow and looked at him.

"Oh. Did you want me to finish?" I asked and he growled, sitting up and stared at me.

I leaned in close and grabbed him roughly and he cried out, his head tilting back.

"This... isn't... f-fair..." he whined and I leaned down, kissing his lower abdomen and his hands found a way to my hair again.

"Payback is a bitch," I said softly and licked up his shaft and he arched, gasping in surprise.

"Steve... Steve please..." he begged and I kissed the tip before moving my face to his, noses touching.

"Please...?"

"Please... take me..." he whined and his blue eyes looked up to me and he was panting softly.

"Mm? Sorry, your speaking too low," I teased and he whined in frustration and pulled me close, trying to sit on my lap.

"Nope," I said simply, pulling him away and he stared at me like a lost puppy.

"Steve!" he whined and crawled over to me, licking his lips and ran his hands along my chest.

"Please..." he moaned and kissed my chest and made his way down, unbuttoning my pants and I bit my lip, looking down at him.

"I'll do anything..." he said softly and snaked his hands into my boxers and grabbed gently and I surpassed the urge to arch into his touch.

"Anything?" I could hear myself groan out and he looked up to me, nodding.

"Suck..." I said and he leaned down and I could feel his warm mouth wrap around me and I closed my eyes.

His tounge was hot and it was fucking heaven as his head bobbed up and down and I ran my finger's through his hair and he looked up at me. I bit my knuckle, trying to surpress the sounds I wanted to release and he closed his eyes, sucking harder.

Wasn't he a virgin when I first came back? How the hell was he so skilled at this? A groan finally fled my mouth and I could feel myself being so close. I gritted my teeth and pulled him off of me and he looked at me, eye's half-lidded.

He licked his lips slowly and I laid him down, kissing his neck and ran my hands all along his body. I was so turned on my mind was faded and hazed and his hands ran along my back and he was whining my name softly.

"You want it... Darren?" I murmured in his ear and he nodded, hands tangled in my hair and I lifted one of his legs, looking down at him.

"Steve..." he moaned, face flushed as he looked up at me and he looked so beautiful underneath me, I could feel my face begin to heat up.

"Steve... please..." he said softly and I leaned down and kissed his nipples and he moaned, hands gripping at my hair.

"Q-Quit... teasing..." he moaned and pulled my face to his, kissing me deeply with lust.

"Heh..." I smirked and positioned myself before pushing into him slowly and he moaned loudly, tossing his head to the side.

His hair fell into his face and his eyes were screwed tighly shut and as I pushed in fully his lips parted slowly, another moan releasing. I finally began to move, slowly at first because of how tight he had become and soon I was moving quickly. He still had his head to the side and at first I thought something was wrong, but he was panting and moaning softly and I began to aim for the one spot that drove him insane.

His eyes widened as a loud scream of pleasure erupted from him and I directed my thrusts there and he continued to moan and wither in pleasure underneath me. He pushed onto me and without moving his head, his eyes looked to me and I finally noticed that his lips were moving; he was speaking to me and I leaned down a bit.

"I'm... gonna get you back..."

I smirked and pushed in all the way and he screamed again, his eyes rolling back and I knew he was coming soon. His voice was rising as I pushed in as deep as I could and when he finally tightened around me I closed my eyes and tossed my head back. I could feel myself release along with him and I slowly pulled out and he laid there, his chest heaving.

"Darren?" I said gently and he looked back to me and I moved his hair from his face which was drenched in sweat.

"Mmh..." was all he manged to get out and I pulled him close to my chest and I could feel how close his face was when his eyelashes brushed against my body.

Soon he was still and I looked down to him and saw that he had fallen asleep and I picked him up gently, being careful not to wake him up as I gathered our things. I slipped on my pants and boots and looked back down to his face as he slept.

He was all mine... and he was beautiful.

* * *

Yay, sweet ending. Sexy chapter.

Hope you guys like!

17 reviews! Blowing my MIND!  
Love you guys!

Next chapter will be up soon!


	10. Giving In

**Give in To Me; Nine: Giving In.**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

The final chapter is here. I thank you guys for your support and reviews! You guys are amazing.

First part before line break is Darren.  
Second part is Steve.

Okay, so, it's **M** for: rape/bondage, kidnapping and lots of cursing (oh, and killing!)

Inspired by a story by my friend Lise, and some plotting with her.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the story. I never have, never will.

Happy reading!

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and I heard the sound of a TV playing in the background. As my sight focused in I realized my head was in Steve's lap and he was running his finger's though my hair. I looked up to him without moving my head and saw that he was focused on the television in front of us. I shifted my feet a bit and heard the sound of leather and realized we were on a couch and I finally took in my surroundings. We were in Steve's house, in the living room with a small portable TV and a beat-up couch.

_"-Still on the search for the the killer of Becca Riley. Evidence has shown that the murder weapon was left at the scene of the crime. It has been revealed that the prints found on the handle matched those of a young student of Oakridge high, Darren Shan._

_"Shan has been reported missing for three days as of yesterday. Police are still in search of Shan. If you have any leads please call..."_

I groaned and Steve's eye's shifted to me and he grabbed the remote quickly and turned the television off. He looked back to me and I sat up, feeling sick to my stomach.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked me in a calm manner and I held my stomach, feeling as if I was going to hurl.

"They know I killed Becca," I said and he looked at me but didn't speak, only lace his finger's together and tucked them under his chin. It was quiet for a moment before I croaked, "What are we going to do?"

He leaned back, placing his hands over his face and I looked at him, worried. More silence and I placed my hand on his leg and he finally sat up, staring at the wall before him.

"We have to fake your death. They still think your missing, which means they will look everywhere to find you," Steve said and I ran my finger's through my hair, sighing.

"How are we going to do this Steve?" I asked and he looked at me and stood up, walking out of the room.

I sat there and tried to follow him but wobbled and fell back to the couch, realizing I was only wearing his shirt. I sat up and did my best to sit cross-legged and waited for him to come back. When he did, he had a pair of pants, my boxer's, my shirt and my scuffed sneakers.

He handed them to me and I looked up at him, "Put them on..."

I nodded and stood up, beginning to dress and he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and I looked at him and he finally noticed my proding look. He shrugged and walked out and I sighed again, sliding on my shoes. I was tired and I probably looked like death and I walked into the downstairs bathroom, looking at myself.

I had purple bags under my eyes and they widened when I noticed how vivid my eyes were. They were blue with purple irises and I inspected my face a bit more, noticing how defined my features were now. I still looked half-dead, but that seemed like it was going to be a normal thing.

I heard a shuffle and I looked to the bathroom doorway and Steve was leaning against the door frame, eyes on me. I ran my finger's through my hair and he tilted his head back and I saw smoke fly from his mouth. He licked his lips then looked back to me and I shifted under his gaze.

"We have to make your death look like a suicide," he said and I stared at him in shock.

"Do what?"

"We have to make it look like you killed yourself. It's the only plan I have, okay?" he said, sounding exasperated and I bit my lip and looked back to myself in the mirror.

I really had no other choice, did I?

"Fine..." I said softly and I felt his arms wrap around me and he kissed my neck.

"Come on..." he murmured against my skin and I shuddered and he moved away and I saw him leave the bathroom.

I followed him and he made his way up the stairs and I took a good look around. Was this the last time I was going to be here? The comfort and safety of home? I looked back up the stairs where Steve went and gripped the banister, closing my eyes for a second before making my way up them.

I opened his door and he was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. He stood up and kissed me tenderly and I kissed back, realizing I was trembling. I was scared... this was the last time I would ever even see my family again. This was it. Could I take it back now?

As he pulled away and pressed his lips to my cheek I held onto him tighly, trembling from his touches. As our noses touched and I looked into his violet eyes I knew then what I wanted. I was here, with him. I made the sacrifice for him, and I would stand by him until the end.

"It's time..." he said softly and I leaned in and kissed him gently before he parted from me and slipped on his boots, lacing them quickly.

I took one last look around his room and he picked me up and I closed my eyes, face buried into his chest. Soon, we were moving quickly, and I didn't know exactly how fast or where. Until he moved my body to set me down and I stumbled, realizing we were on a roof of a building.

I looked at him and he glanced at me then fully turned to face me, looking at his hand and extended it out straight.

"Steve...?"

"Basic breakdown: I'm going to knock you into a state of rigor rigor mortis. You will seem dead, but you won't really be, well, fully. Depending on how hard I hit depends on how long you'll be out. I give forty-eight to seventy-two hours. You will be held a funeral and buried, and then when nightfall comes, I'll dig you up. Plan?" he said and I stared at him blankly.

"You... you sure this is going to work?" I asked weakly, my voice coming out in a tremor.

"I've been thinking about this all day and all night. It's now or never," he admitted and I nodded finally and he moved me close to the edge.

"Wait for it..." he mumbled and there was a sound of people talking, but it was very faint.

He pulled me close and kissed me then pushed me away and in one swift motion his hand was to my neck. I could feel something pulse inside of me as the voices were clear now and I could feel my body weaken and soon I faded into a state of complete unconsciousness.

* * *

His body fell limp in my arms and I sighed, secretly apologizing to him and scratched his face, making it look realistic for the fall. Then, I pushed him off and he rolled down and to the ground and I heard the sound of a shrieking and I backed away into the shadows and watched.

"Someone call 911!" a woman cried out and leaned over Darren's body, holding him up a bit and tried to wake him up.

Darren looked good as dead and I backed away even more and rushed into the night, afraid of getting caught.

The next forty or so hours was torture without him. I smoked six packs of cigarettes and slept and missed him deeply. I hated to admit it, but I was lonely without Darren. I laid there in my bed, staring at the ceiling with Darren's shirt in my hand. It was strange, I had been used to not being beside him for a year and in one week I was extremely attached to him.

Finally, the day of the funeral came and I kept hidden as they held it. Since I couldn't attend the wake, I couldn't see how he looked beautiful and still. I wonder how he reacted when my funeral was held...

I looked at my hands and clenched my fist, looking back up towards Darren's casket. I could hear his mother sobbing and so was his sister and I frowned, shifting my weight a bit as I tried to make myself comfortable in the tree.

An hour or so later Darren was placed in the ground and I leaned against the tree trunk, looking through the leaves and closed my eyes. Time to wait until night fall was to come...

I felt my body slipping and I woke up suddenly, holding onto the tree before I fell. I sat up, looking around the dark and stretched, wondering how long I had napped. Not the point, I had to dig up Darren. I jumped from the tree and made my way over to his grave, searching for a shovel and found one a bit away from his burial site.

I began to shovel off the dirt, trying to go as quickly as I could. It was work, though, and I kept my guard up in case anyone came. The shovel finally hit the wooden casket and I brushed the dirt off it and opened the lid and there he laid, eyes open and looking at me.

"Well hello, sleeping beauty," I joked and he frowned at me and sat up, stretching.

"Ah, I'm so stiff," he complained, cracking his knuckles and neck and I pulled him up out of the casket and he climbed out of the hole.

He sure had alot of energy, and he was flitting around. Yeah, alot of pent-up energy. Guess that's what happens when your knocked out for a day or three.

"Gah, it feels so good to feel the cool air," he said happily, finally standing still and I chuckled, and he turned to me and I couldn't read the expression on his face.

He moved close to me and held my wrists and I tried to pull away, but my arms still were sore from shoveling all of the dirt. He leaned in close and licked my ear and I tried not to react even if I wanted to groan softly.

"I'm getting you back."

I looked at him and he smirked, moving me onto the ground and kissed me hard. I kissed back with as much force and he sucked on my bottom lip, finally causing a moan to release from me. He forcefully opened my mouth with his and our tongues went to war, battling it out as his body pressed hard onto mine.

"Your not... gonna get away with this," I said when we finally pulled away and he tilted his head to the side, his voice getting deeper, huskier.

"We'll see about that _leopard,_" he half-moaned and rolled his hips onto mine and I gritted my teeth, still trying to break free from his hold.

It was pitiful how hard I was struggling to gain control, and due to the lack of real rest I had gotten added to the weak factor. He couldn't be in control, _I _was **always** in control.

"Mmm. Steve your so quiet. Let me fix that..." he whispered and sucked on my neck and I gritted my teeth, pleasure running through me.

I had made the mistake of letting a moan leave me and he sucked harder and I couldn't control it, I was moaning frequently now. I was losing it, I was losing this battle. I couldn't lose it, I had to win...

He bit at my neck and I grunted, realizing he had broke skin and his tongue was running along the wound feverishly, in a rush. I realized now that I was moaning louder and pressing my body roughly into his as his hips continued to grind against me.

"Shit..." I groaned and without effort he pinned my hands above my head and I glared at him.

"Aw, Steve. Why the long face? I told you, I'm getting you back," he said innocently but there was a smirk on his face and I tried using my strength to move onto him but it didn't work.

At this moment he was in control and his hands ran along my chest and he lifted my shirt up, licking from my collarbone down to my abdomen. I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut as he continued. If his hand wasn't holding up mine he would of got it, but I was practically helpless as he touched me.

He unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them slowly, sliding my boots off along with them. I felt blood rush to my face and he smiled at me, kissing me deeply. I bit his lip roughly and he moaned into my mouth and I bit his tongue, as well. He hissed and I sucked on the wound, and felt his hands caress my inner thigh.

"Fucking torture..." I groaned and he looked up to me, eyes shining.

"So you don't like the foreplay? You do it to me all the time," he said and as I stared him down he flashed me a sarcastic smile.

"I just want you to feel everything you have given me, _Leonard,_" he said and I tossed my head back as he entered and I cried out in pain.

Shit, was it supposed to hurt this bad? I gritted my teeth as he continued to push in slowly and I gasped, my chest heaving. This was so painful... he didn't move for a second and let go of my hands and they laid there, not sure what to do next.

He began to move slowly and I groaned loudly and he leaned in closer to me, lifting my leg over his shoulder like I had done to him so many times. He had picked up a few things for he was moving faster now and I knew no matter how hard I wanted to hold it in, I was going to break the silence.

As a long moan released from inside of me he had either hand on the sides of me, his head tossed back as he moved. This felt... so good. I mean, I'd never tell him he was actually good at this, but damn, he moved with such precession I could of almost of came right then and there.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that he was watching me with half-lidded eyes, moaning my name softly. His moans made me join him and I was panting and shaking at the pleasure. It felt so good as he thrusted, I gripped at his arm and he leaned in closer which made him push in deeper.

"Fuck..." I hissed and my back arched involuntarily and he ran his finger's through my hair, moaning.

What came next, though, was probably the most pleasurable feeling I could ever experience. I don't know what he had hit but it caused me to do something I would of never done: scream in pleasure. He watched me with wide eyes and I could feel my head tilt back and he pushed the spot again and another loud moan erupted from somewhere I wasn't comprehending.

It felt... so... fucking... _good_. I knew I lost control completely, so I didn't care how much of a bitch I looked. I wanted it now and bad and I looked at him and stuttered out his name and he pushed there again and thrust, aiming and hitting that pleasure spot.

I dug my nails into his back and he pushed in deeper and deeper, us both crying out each others names in the heat of the passion.

"Darren... shit..." I moaned and tossed my head to the side, closing my eyes tighly and dug my nails in deeper and he moaned and arched his back; this caused him to push in all the way and I felt my eyes roll back and I moaned even louder.

"Steve... you feel... so good..." he trembled, and even if it would normally bruise my pride, the pleasure took it all away.

"Darren..." I groaned and he pushed in roughly one more time before a blinding light filled my eyes and I moaned loudly, feeling him stop and grunt, groaning.

I laid there, panting with my eyes closed and I could hear him doing the same. He pulled out slowly and I bit my lip and laid there, chest heaving. I could feel my body drenched in sweat and I sat up slowly, almost falling back down.

"Steve?" he spoke softly and I looked up to him and saw that he was watching me with a small smile on his face.

I slicked my hair back from my face and felt another blush creep up to my cheeks. He kissed my shoulder and laid his head there and I ran my finger's through his hair gently. I looked over to him and he smirked, moving in close.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?" I asked nonchalantly, trying not to meet his eyes.

"You liked it," he said and I shrugged my shoulders and he poked me in the side.

"You did. You were moaning for me, Steve. It was hot," he said, a grin on his face and I turned away from him, my face heating up even more.

"It was fine," I was able to manage out and he laughed, kissing my shoulder again and I stood up slowly, wobbling.

Geez, my ass was hurting...

"Steve..." he said quietly and I turned to look and realized that he was right there and he pulled my face close and kissed me deeply.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and when he pulled away he looked at me sleepily. I placed my hands on his waist and he then frowned and I looked at him confused.

"I'm hungry..." he grumbled and I sighed, laughing and pulling away and slid my pants back on, not worrying about boxer's cause I never wore them.

"Want me to do it?" I asked and he shook his head, a smirk on his face and slid on his shirt, pants then shoes.

"I want to do it."

I looked at him with a rose eyebrow and shrugged, slipping on my boots and tossed the shirt over my shoulder. He smirked again and kissed me before flitting off and I stood there, in shock. Did he just... leave me here?

I growled and followed his scent and it took me a good ten minutes to find him before I saw him against the tree, his mouth to a person's neck. He really went and hunt and fed without me? I couldn't lie, I was impressed.

"Darren..." I said and he pulled away and the girls body fell to the ground and he looked at me, licking the blood from his lips; she was trembling and I was amazed he even did this while she was alive, too. He was amazing me more and more tonight.

"Don't waste food," I said and he nodded, picking the girl up and I saw him practically suck her dry and tossed her body to the ground and I felt a not so nice smile tug at my lips and he motioned me over.

When I did come over, however he pulled me into a kiss and used his tongue to open my mouth and that familiar warm liquid we both craved slid down my throat. I lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist and I backed his body into the trunk of the tree.

I had given in to him, just as he had for me.

* * *

Complete!

Hope you enjoyed the story (:

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and favoriting!  
And adding me to your fav. author's list! I feel so special! Thank you!

I will be writing a new Darren x Steve FF soon, so look out for it!

Love you all!


End file.
